


Thorbruce Oneshots

by Lokisbitchassbuttetknife



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, ThunderScience - Freeform, gammahammer - Freeform, infinity war was an illusion, mcu - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisbitchassbuttetknife/pseuds/Lokisbitchassbuttetknife
Summary: A collection of Thorbruce Oneshots I wrote for fun and because they’re adorable





	1. Selfcare day

Selfcare day

Bruce was stressed. And for him that was probably pretty normal but not for Thor. It was pure hell to see his boyfriend like that. Flimsy, constantly on the edge, always trying to finish another science project he was working on and the worst of it all: coming home late at night completely ignoring Thor and even their cat Finndus before finally falling into his bed, sleeping a few hours and then getting up really early to repeat all that. It has been going on for months now and Thor was getting tired of it. His boyfriend needed to be protected from himself. On Asgard, Thor remembered, Loki and his Mother used to do occasional „Self-care days“ as they called it. He wondered if people on earth did this too and promptly decided to google it. He instantly landed on hundreds of Twitter and Instagram pages and decided to finally make use of the account Loki had created for him. Thor realized that these self care days on earth were not that much different from the ones on Asgard and put himself to work to make a perfect one for Bruce. But not without consulting his brother at first who was a known expert on the matter. Loki recommended some stores to him and told him what to get there. 

First he took the subway to a store named Lush. Loki told him it wouldn`t be hard to find since you could literally smell it from a mile away and he was absolutely right. The strong smell flew right into Thors nose but it wasn’t an unpleasant one per say. The employees there were very helpful and soon Thor left with three bath bombs, two containers of facemasks, a body lotion he bought because it had the same smell as a flower from Asgard and a really nice smelling soap bar. He knew exactly that he didn’t need all of this but the smells were too tempting. Next on was Ikea. Thor was there with Bruce once when they needed to buy furniture for their apartment. Thor really enjoyed it there since the language the furniture was named in, resembled the one they spoke on Asgard. 

After navigating through the huge building Thor finally left with with three huge vanilla scented candles and several tea lights. Bruce said once that vanilla candles are the only ones he could really stand the smell of and Thor feels pretty proud to remember that.   
And lastly he went to the grocery store to get some supplies to make them breakfast in the morning. 

When he finally gets home its around 6pm and Bruce still isn’t home. Thor sighed loudly he really hoped that a miracle would happen and Bruce would be there already. Thor decided to just put the stuff he bought into his side of the closet, make himself some tea and wait for Bruce to get home. Once he is there he will confront him about staying home tomorrow and spending a day with his (hopefully still) beloved boyfriend. Thor needed to wait a long time before Bruce finally decided to show up at their apartment. 

He looked dead tired and ready to pass out. Thor watched him take his coat off while he stood in the doorway to the living room, hands wrapped around his hot mug of tea, thinking about what to say, before he decided on a simple:  
„Hey baby how are you?“

„Fine but knackered. I’m gonna go straight to bed if you don’t mind.“  
„Actually, yes I do mind.“

Bruce head shot up in surprise. He didn’t look angry though, to Thor’s relive. More curious.   
„Elaborate on that sweetie.“ He mumbled while walking into the kitchen. 

Thor followed him suit and said: „I wanted to talk to you about the fact that you have been working so much lately. I really dont think that this is healthy at all and I would really appreciate it if you’d take some time off.“

Bruce visibly winced and stopped preparing his tea. The Elephant in the room has been addressed. He knew that this would happen eventually but he never really prepared for it.   
So he carefully began talking: „I know Thor its been hard for you, but I’m almost finished with the project and-

Thor began walking towards him and laughed humorlessly while saying: „I am going to stop you right there. I dont care if this project is almost done or whatever. We’re going to have a great day tomorrow okay? I have some relaxing things planned for you.“  
Bruce almost started to argue again but decided against it upon seeing his boyfriends stern face.

He just fell forwards into Thors chest and mumbled a muffled yes into his sweater.   
Thor was really happy. He smiled brightly and gave Bruce a kiss on the top his head.   
„Come on lets go to bed darling.“   
They tiredly trudged onward to the bedroom. The tea on the kitchen counter long forgotten and left to grow cold. 

Thors smartwatch vibrated slightly around his wrist, ripping him out of his deep slumber. He slightly turned around to see bruce fast asleep and sighed out of pure relief.   
Thor got up carefully as not to wake Bruce and started to make breakfast. It took a little of googling but not he had a delicious slice of whole wheat toast with an avocado mash and two soft cooked eggs on it. He poured Bruce a glass of Mango Banana smoothie and put all of it on the bed tray that he bought in Ikea yesterday. It was 10am now and Thor did a rough calculation in his head. Bruce had about 9 hours of sleep. It was safe to wake him now. 

Or he didn’t need to wake him at all. His boyfriend was sitting on the bed still under the covers. Glasses on and his nose deeply buried in a book. Thor marveled at the sight. He looked precious. 

„Oh you’re finally here I heard you rummaging around the kitchen but I didn’t want to follow you because I was curious. Also this smells really good give it to me please.“   
Thor laughed and gave the tray to Bruce who immeditaley started digging in. „Ugh Thor this is delicious. I dont remember the las time I ate more than a mere slice of toast for breakfast. “ 

„Well eat up because I have the whole day planned out.“  
„Sounds stressing.“ Mumbled bruce with hs mouth full.   
Thor smiled brightly at Bruce insulting his plans and said,:„Nah it isn’t because we don’t have time limits“

They continued their little self-care day with Netflix in the living room. Thor turned their millions of string lights on while Bruce was deciding what to watch. He choose a Documentary series about the most dangerous animals in the world. Thor loved these as he was still eager to learn more earth and also to compare some to the ones he knew from Asgard. Bruce was fully engrossed in the series and sitting quietly next to Thor while the latter calmly stroked his hair. Thoughts about Bruces past entered Thors mind, and how hard is life has actually been. Thor really hoped he made his life at least somewhat better,  
It was six pm now and they already had lunch and stuff so Thor decided to prepare their bath. He went and got the supplies out of his dresser. He let the hot water run in the tub, while he lit up the countless little tea lights and the big Vanilla candle. Thor decided to wait for Bruce with getting the bath bomb in because the store clerk told him that it was a special moment and he certainly didn’t want Bruce to miss that. So Thor went into the living room to get Bruce. 

„Hey can you come to the bathroom with me I set up a bath.“  
„Ugh yes I could really go for a bath right now.“ Moaned Bruce while dramatically throwing his head back.

Thor just laughed and led him into the bathroom.   
Bruce was in awe when he entered the room. It smelled of his favorite vanilla candle and there were candles everywhere. He absolutely adored it. 

„Look I bought a bath bomb do you wanna drop it in it says it makes our water look like a galaxy!“ 

Bruce eyes lit up at the sight of the water turning colorful after he dropped the bath bomb in. He was always a huge sucker for space and this reminded him of the time on the spaceship after Ragnarök. The memories that he made there are very special to him because he and Thor finally realized that they are heavily pining for each other. Not without the help of a certain valkyrie of course. Brunnhilde was pretty fed up with the two acting like fools and constantly circling each other like cats. So she just locked them in a room together until they came out with big smiles on their flushed faces and very tousled hair on their heads.   
Bruce looked over at Thor and chuckled at the man marveling over the simple bath bomb. 

„I love you.“ said Bruce softly while smiling. „I really do.“  
„I Love you too Bruce.“ laughed Thor simply not really understanding the deep meaning behind those three words.   
Bruce nibbles on his fingernails before continuing,: „Like I really do. I couldn’t bear losing you. All this, this is so much more than I ever expected to come out of this relationship and I really appreciate it Thor. Thank you. I mean it.“ exclaimed Bruce lovingly.  
„Well lucky you, you’re never gonna loose me. And if you do, I assure you I will do everything to make it bearable for you.“ said Thor empathically, while having a firm look into Bruce eyes.   
„But until then let’s enjoy all the time we have together, like right now with this bath, okay?“ Thor smiled trying to take Bruce out of his worried state.   
„Yeah you’re right let’s get in the bath.“ Bruce was trying hard to sound cheerful but his mind was still racing. 

About two minutes later they were laying in the bathtub while talking about anything and everything really. Thor showed the facemasks to Bruce who to great joy in them. In the end of the day they fell asleep content in each other’s arms. They both really needed a day off afterwards.


	2. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Thor dance :)

Dancing

Bruce and Thor had a slow day. At first they kept lounging on the couch in the living room and later they migrated towards their unnecessarily big bedroom. So they laid there. Bruce on Thors chest while the latter did something on his phone. Thors old rock music played silently in the background. Bruce had gotten used to the constant guitar playing in their house and since Thor found joy in this kind of music he did too. Black Dog by Led Zeppelin was currently playing but suddenly the song changed and Thor put his phone away. Down by the seaside also by Led Zeppelin was now on and Thor got up and held his hand out to Bruce.   
„Dance with me.“ Said Thor and smiled warmly at his boyfriend.   
Bruce hesitated of a moment before grabbing Thors hand. He was an awful dancer. Thor guided him tho and soon they were swaying around the room. Bruce arms around Thors neck and Thors around Bruces waist.  
They swayed through the room like that illuminated by the afternoon sun streaming I through their big windows while not caring about anything bad in this moment. It was perfect in Bruces eyes. 5 minutes of bliss and after the song ended they still stayed in their positions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is short but im too lazy to make it longer hngh sorry leave a comment or kudos if u feel like it


	3. Traveling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Bruce are Talking about horses and spend some tim eat the beach

Traveling

Bruce wanted a holiday. And who was Thor to deny him that wish? So they planned and planned trying to fulfill each other’s desires and wishes for their perfect holiday. In the end they decided on a beach holiday in Germany. You May yourself why Germany there are way better country’s for a beach holiday but Bruce wanted to learn about a new culture and Thor wanted to see a country where a Germanic language was spoken and they both wanted warmth. 

So they are currently in a car trying to explore the area and he is exhausted. The Navigation system was taking them to weird places while they just wanted to go to the beach. On top of all this was the god next to him way too big for their little car so everything was crammed and sweaty in the sizzling summer heat. They were currently on a lonely road just behind a really small neighborhood. Now and then there was a farm on the street much to Thor’s amusement since it reminded him of Asgard. One farm was particularly close to the road and Thor absolutely lost it. 

„Bruce what are those animals there?“ he said excited while trying to get a better look at them through the window.   
„Huh? Those are horses I thought you knew that since you had them on Asgard too.“ 

„I thought you didn’t have these on earth this is great can we stop for a minute please?“ Thor asked with a raised voice.   
„Yeah sure I don’t see why not since this stupid navigation system is being irrational.“ 

So Bruce pulled over, much to Thor’s delight, and they got out of the car. Bruce immediately felt uncomfortable outside of the car without an AC to keep him cold but Thor was in awe. 

He was slowly walking up to the horses. They already noticed the two and were curiously walking towards the fence. Thor picked up a handful of grass and gave it to a tall brown horse which took it gratefully. 

Bruce looked at the horses a bit closer, there was a white one that was slightly smaller than the brown one and two little Ponys a brown white one and a blonde one. 

They seemed very friendly and responsive. Thor seemed to he in heaven. (Or Valhalla for him probably).   
„Why did you think we wouldn’t have horses? Who told you this?“ wondered Bruce. 

„Well I went to a pet store once and they didn’t have them. So I assumed they don’t have them here at all.“ Thor shrugged at the end of the statement and was now starting to pick some grass to feed the horse. 

„Oh they don’t sell them in pet stores. You can buy them mostly over the internet and they are very expensive if you want a good one for competitions.“   
„Oh you have horse competitions on Midgard? We had those too on Asgard! People would sit on horses and fight with weapons!“ 

„Well that’s not exactly what the competitions on earth look like. It’s more like jumping, running and dressage competitions.“ 

„Oh I forgot you midgardians have abandoned violence as a form of entertainment for a long time.“   
Bruce nodded [abwesend] and thought about wrestling. It would be better not to tell Thor about that. He might want to try it. 

After a few more minutes of Thor gushing over the horses they were ready to leave. Bruce was glad to be back in the car with the ac on. He didn’t really expect it to be that hot in Germany. They sat in the little and Thor was listening to his rock music that he found to enjoy a lot. Currently Stairway to heaven was playing and Bruce really enjoys this one. He doesn’t really have a musical preference so he lets Thor listen to whatever he wants but this one gave him a relaxed vibe. They were driving along yellow fields while Led Zeppelin was playing in the background. It seemed pretty cool to Bruce. They were on their way to the beach. Thor had never been to one and Bruce hadn’t had the pleasure to go to one outside of his constant fleeing from the government. It was kind of new to both of them. Thor was just constantly smiling and looking for new songs to play on his phone. They were content. No danger no need to fight just a couple on a road trip nothing more. Here they weren’t superhero’s, they were simple tourists. Most importantly simple people.   
They arrived at the beach and already had big trouble finding a parking spot for miniature car. Bruce didn’t expect it to be so full here but then again other Germans may be here on vacation too. 

When they went to the actual beach Thor was immensely happy. There were a lot of people having fun playing beach volleyball and also a part where dogs were allowed. They didn’t get a place where the many people where because it was too full. They were at the very end where a lot of big stones were covering the sand. Thor immediately wanted to go into the water. Bruce didn’t. So after putting their towels and their bag down Thor sat there and pouted. He didn’t come here to get a tan he wanted to have fun! Bruce was laying there trying to tan is naturally already slightly tan skin even more. 

Thor was really close to ask other people if they wanted to go swimming with him but didn’t. Only because he noticed that German people are very reserved and don’t react well to things like this. He learned that the hard way. But that’s a story for another time. 

Bruce couldn’t stand seeing his boyfriend sitting there, pouting like a five year old so he agreed to go swimming with him. 

„Ouch it’s cold.“ Thor kinda shrieked and laughed after putting his feet into the water. 

„Well what did you expect it’s the sea after all.“   
„I don’t know it’s so warm outside that I expected it to be warmer.“ 

Once Thor got used to the temperature he really started to go wild. Doggy paddling, splashing Bruce with water and picking him up and throwing him. It was a great day and no one expected anything of them. They came back to their hotel immensely happy and satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda really hate this one also if you think why the hell would they go to Germany no one does that, you’re right. I know that. I’ve just never been to America and I can describe the mood in places where I’ve been before better. Well anyways thanks for reading and leave kudos and a comment if you like it :)


	4. Valentine’s Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor has something special planned for Valentine’s Day. Or gays looking at space.

Valentines Day

Thor has been on Midgard for over four years now. Two of them have been spend with his wonderful boyfriend Bruce Banner. After everything with Ragnarök was over and the Asgardians finally settled in on earth, they had time to concentrate on their relationship. It was almost Valentine’s Day and Thor was planning something special. Something that Bruce and him would both enjoy equally. After wondering and looking at suggestions on the internet he finally decided what he wanted to do. Stargazing. He looked up the best places to stargaze and settled for Brecon Beacons in Wales in the end. He had it all planned out. They’d eat a homecooked dinner in their little apartment and then take one of Starks jets to fly out there. He just needed to wait for Valentine’s Day to actually come and keep the whole thing hidden from Bruce. He told him that they were just going to eat dinner and watch a movie afterwards, keep it simple. Bruce seemed very fond of the idea and Thor hoped that he’d still be happy when he finds out what they are actually going to do. 

The 14th of February. It was finally there and Thor was immensely nervous. What if something went wrong or Bruce didn’t like his idea at all? He shook his head in order to get his doubts to leave. Worrying was the last thing he should do in a moment like this. He looked at his watch. Bruce should be home soon and Thor still wanted to get him some flowers. He went to a florist and picked the most beautiful one that was on display. He didn’t make it easy for himself though. He wasn’t like Stark who would take the biggest one or Steve who would look for one that fit into his home. He wanted something with a personal touch. Something that kind of symbolized his and Bruce’s relationship. He found one with pink and orange roses. Pink for a beginning. A new beginning for him on Midgard with his people as a king and most importantly a relationship with Bruce. The beginning of finally giving themselves fully to each other without the distraction of needing to accomonfate a whole people. The orange ones for how immensely lucky he felt to share this kind of special bond with Bruce. Also how he felt happy and safe around him and in their relationship. He didn’t need any red ones for Love. They both knew that they love each other. They always knew. 

Thor was pretty satisfied with his choice the other flowers in the bouquet made it perfect and gave the whole thing a complete look.   
Thor returned home and put the flowers in a vase. He looked at his watch and decided that he could start making dinner. He decided on a simple dish that Bruce once taught him to make. Bavette with Green Asparagus and Spinach pesto. Bruce loved this one and Thor did too. It was nothing like the things they ate on Asgard but it was very good in its own unique way. 

Thor was in the middle of pouring the noodles into a bowl when the front door was opened. Bruce was back.   
Thor tried to hurry up with pouring the noodles so he could greet his boyfriend. That wasn’t such a good idea after all then he promptly burned his finger on the hot cooking pot.   
„Ah fuck!“ exclaimed Thor and held his finger under some cold water. 

„Are you okay darling?“ Bruce came walking into the kitchen with a worried look on his face.   
„Yeah I’m okay just burned my finger a bit trying to make dinner. Sit down it’s almost ready love.“   
„You sure you don’t want any help?“   
„No don’t worry I’ve got it relax it’s Valentine’s Day after all.“ 

„You always seem to forget that Valentine’s Day is for both parts of the relationship. You don’t have to do everything.“ laughed Bruce but sat down nonetheless. He was pretty relaxed because the lab was mostly empty since Tony was out with Pepper all day. Now he was coming home to his boyfriend cooking dinner and beautiful flower bouquet on the table. After a few minutes Thor came with their food and bottle of water. He put the food down and began pouring water in their glasses. Bruce felt a bit bad about Thor doing so much for him. Thor always cooks and makes sure that Bruce is comfortable in whatever situation they’re in. But he seems to enjoy this role so Bruce won’t say anything against it. 

A few minutes into enjoying their food Thor began talking: „Bruce I haven’t been entirely honest with you. I may have a bit more planned for tonight than just watching a movie. We’re going stargazing at the Brecon Beacons. I hope you’re okay with that.“ 

Bruce was rendered speechless for a solid minute. He wasn’t just okay with that he was super duper okay with that this was amazing he’s never been okayer with anything.   
Thor got more nervous the more Bruce stared at him with wide eyes. He was either utterly mesmerized, surprised or disapproving.   
„Thor i don’t know what to say this is so wonderful thank you so much for doing this.“ 

Thor released his breath after that statement and smiled. This was going to be great after all. 

It was really cold when they arrived and Thor was lucky to have his jacket to keep him warm. They even had a patio heater and some candles around them on their watching spot it was still chilly. The sky was mesmerizing and they quickly started a conversation. About the stars about constellations about Asgard about earth about everything really. They could talk all night long but eventually the conversation died out. There was a comfortable silence around them. Just them and the stars in the silence of the night. It was beautiful. They both felt utterly happy and content in each other’s presence. Bruce hasn’t been so at peace since before the incident and he really has to thank Thor for that. Thor was always there for him and he will be always there for Thor, no matter what situation they are in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Valentine’s Day was pretty uneventful haha I hope yours was special. Also this is a Day too late but we’re going to ignore that yeah? Btw infinity war? Don’t know her.


	5. Best Friends. Not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally admit that they love each other, also they’re in school hngh

Best friends. Not. 

Bruce home situation was mildly put, a bit difficult. His mother is dead and his father is a raging alcoholic with a deep hatred for his only son. The only people Bruce found himself relaxing around were his friends. He was currently in highschool which is hard in itself because kids are mean. They bully you if you go the slightest bit out of the ordinary. To Bruce’s misfortune he was an expert in being out of the ordinary. He was nerdy but not nerdy enough to fit in with the nerdy kids. He was more of a real science nerd than a science fiction nerd. He also had the curse of being highly sensitive. It wasn’t a disease or anything but it was exhausting. His senses felt the need to take in every little detail of every situation and the worst of it all, remember it. As this may sound really cool at first there is a big downside to it. It’s really exhausting. When he comes home from school he needs to take a nap for an hour to go on doing his homework and assignments. But there are some cool aspects too. He is excellent at analyzing people. Bruce can spend ten minutes at a table with new people and tell you who will get along with who. He notices every detail of body language and has memorized the meanings of it so he can read you like an open book. People can’t really hide any emotions from him. (He hasn’t tried it with actors though he isn’t sure if they can hide things from him). His friend Tony likes to call this little phenomenon of his a superpower. Empathy man is the name he gave Bruce. Another downside to it is that Bruce cries fast and a lot. Every little emotional TV commercial let’s him tear up immediately as does every emotional song.   
It was really bad with the bullying he received like two years ago. On a special day it wasn’t even that bad. Some boys and a girl were talking bad about him loudly while they were standing next to him. Bruce didn’t even need to turn around to know that they were doing that purpose. Bruce had some tears in his eyes but tried to ignore it nonetheless. He was used to this and he would manage to handle it without crying this time.   
The words were wandering through his head like a mantra until his train of thoughts was interrupted by a loud booming voice.   
„Hey he is standing right next to you and you’re still talking in such a bad way about him are you completely stupid?“ Bruce turned around. There was that super ripped Theater kid with the Germanic name, something special like a god. Then it came back to Bruce. It was Thor. But why that guy defend him he surely had his own business to attend to or not?   
He looked terrifying he was really broad and had an angry expression on his face. If that fury were directed at Bruce he’d run into the opposite direction and leave the country. It wasn’t as effective towards the bullies though.   
„Why would you protect the stupid nerd Thor? I thought you were cool. Seriously.“   
„He is very intelligent. You’d know that if you were able to pay attention to your surroundings and now piss off. All of you!“   
He seemed towered over them in an intimidating manner but the kids just turned to leave. Unimpressed. Unlike Bruce. He was touched, moved, impressed everything you could be. And then his dam broke. He started crying. Well there were tears running down his face that counted didn’t it? He was immensely happy he didn’t know how to ever thank Thor enough for that.   
„Hey are you okay Bruce? Your name is Bruce is it?“   
„Yes I’m Bruce. I’m just fine thank you Thor really. I don’t know how I will ever pay you back for this.“  
„Well I‘d know a way. Just become my friend.“   
Bruce was dumbfounded for a moment. Thor wanting to be his friend. He looked at him. He looked sincere. No bad background to see. Bruce was still tentative. What if this was just a cruel prank.   
„Are you sure about it I mean I’d be totally up to it.“ Bruce giggled nervously. Anxiety started to make its way into his mind. He pushed it down tho not wanting to break down infront of a possible new friend.   
„Yeah of course that’s what I asked.“ Bruce wasn’t sure. His superpower has abandoned him since Thor was a theater kid. He could act and not even bad, god. Bruce hated this situation. He decided to take his chance. How much worse could it get huh?   
Bruce didn’t really expect his life to turn to the total better but it did. Thor and him had been practically glued together since that day and Thor felt the need to constantly protect Bruce. It made Bruce feel safe and he was even comfortable enough to tell Thor some of his biggest secrets.   
He was currently laying in Thor’s huge king sized bed next to his snoring friend who fell asleep during a Steven universe binge. Bruce looked over at the sleeping boy. He looked adorable. Cheek smushed into the pillow and mouth hanging open, slightly drooling. Bruce felt happy and content in his presence. There’s nowhere he’d rather be at this moment. It was late and he should probably get home. He looked at Thor one last time and wished him a silent good night before slowly making his way out of the bed.   
„Nooghhho“ An inaudible Sound came from Thor which made Bruce shriek.   
„Stay here please. I don’t want you going back. Spend the night please.“   
Bruce knew exactly what he was talking about. His dad wasn’t always pleased when he saw his son around. Bruce considered staying. It would be wonderful. Not having to go home. Spending more time with Thor.   
„Sorry Thor I need to go I don’t wanna know what would happen if I wouldn’t return. I apologize.“   
Thor sat in his bed by now. Looking deep in thought.   
„Just stay here tonight and go back tomorrow after school. He probably won’t even notice that you’re not there. When you come back tomorrow I’ll accompany you home. He’ll be at work probably. Come on just stay here he’s probably drunk I don’t want you getting hurt.“   
Bruce sighed and agreed. It wouldn’t hurt to stay there for the night would it?   
Thor got up and gave him a T shirt to sleep in. And then changed into one himself. Bruce blushed at the sight of his friends bare back.   
He‘s been thinking about his relationship with Thor for a few weeks now. He finds himself craving his touch and affection. They sleep together in one bed often and spend every single minute they could together. Bruce wasn’t sure if he was developing a crush or if he already had one. He knew that he never wanted to loose Thor for sure though.   
They’re in bed by now and Thor had a protective arm slung around bruce. He was practically spooning him. Bruce just exhaled heavily. Enjoying the feeling.   
The next day went exactly as planned. Thor and Bruce went to Bruces house and his dad wasn’t there.   
„Hey Bruce could I maybe come in for a while?“ asked Thor reluctantly. He’s never seen the inside of Bruce’s house.   
Bruce froze at that. The house was probably a mess. His dad never cleaned up and Bruce spend the majority of his time outside.   
„It’s messy.“   
„I don’t care. I just wanna see what you live like.“   
Bruce let him in. The house smelled awful. They really needed to open the windows sometime. Somehow every little detail about the house felt embarrassing to Bruce. Thor took his shoes off. Even though they are probably cleaner than the floor. Bruce Led him up to his room. His heart was beating faster by the second and everything around him seemed to slow down. Every step felt like torture. He totally wasn’t comfortable with any of this. But he started it now that means he need to finish it. They arrived in his room. It was very simple. A bed, a closet and a table. It was probably the tidiest room in the house. It didn’t look like a teenagers room though. Thor’s room had books DVDs a TV, Thor’s most prized possessions his vinyls and tons of houseplant that all have a name and a backstory that Thor thought of. Bruce’s room had none of that. It looked like someone needed a sleeping arrangement for a few months before finding something real.   
Thor found this room depressing. The rough textured cold white walls made him uncomfortable and everything looked so sterile so absolutely not Bruce. Bruce was a science Person yeah but he was also warm and welcoming when you cracked his shell. Thor did exactly that and got to know the real Bruce. Bruce looked uncomfortable as well. They stood in silence for a while now and the tension seemed thick no one knew what to do or say. Thor finally build up the courage to say a few words.   
„It’s very sterile. Very white. But really empty.“   
„Yeah I never bothered to do much here after mum died I’m never here anyways and as soon as I finish school I’m moving out anyways.“   
„Okay what do you think about leaving? We could go get a milkshake. My treat.“   
„Yeah this is a good idea let’s go.“   
These were weird 10 minutes. But at least Thor now knows how Bruce lives. He isn’t even sure if that was such a good idea because the experience was quite depressing.   
They slurped their milkshakes. A chocolate one for Thor and Vanilla for Bruce. Thor adored Bruce he really did even a bit more than just as a best friend. He wanted to kiss him, hold him and touch him. He wanted to share every minute of his life with him. He didn’t even know if it was too early in his life to want to settle down with someone like this. It probably was. But with Bruce everything felt alright. He felt at peace. Every night they spend next to each other was pure bliss for him. He really had a bad crush. He needed to do something about it soon.   
But for now the waitress came to collect their money.   
„That’ll be 14.20$ then.“ Thor handed her the money and she looked up for the first time and suddenly had a big smile on her face.   
„Are you guys a couple? You’re so cute!“   
Bruce eyes went wide and he looked at Thor for help. He really didn’t know what to say. Yeah they weren’t a couple and he should probably politely correct but some part of him wanted to just say yes. A part of Thor seemed to want this too apparently then he just had a relaxed smile on his face and said,: „Yeah we are thank you.“   
„Aw you’re adorable haha have nice day guys I hope I’ll see you soon again here!“   
They walked out of the store in silence. Outside Bruce finally lost it.   
„What Thor why did you say yes. Why did you- do you want us to be a couple?“   
„Would it be bad if I wanted it?“  
Bruce was internally screaming. Thor wanted this. He wanted a relationship. Bruce might just go for it now. His doubts spiked up again at this moment. What if all of this was just a prank after all? What if Thor had been set up to get together with him and in the end he’ll laugh at Bruce for being so stupid and believing him?  
„No I guess not. I’ve kinda just didn‘t expect it.“   
„Do you want it?“   
Bruce thought for a moment. Did he want it? Yes. Absolutely. Should he say it? Probably. His time of hiding, especially his feelings, were over. He needed to get a grip and go for it. The time has come.   
He took a deep breath and answered: „Yes I want it too. I wanna be with you Thor.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all I’m back I had hella things to do for school and stuff but I’m here again I hope you enjoy this also I’m sorry for typos or grammar errors I didn’t read this over because I’m tired


End file.
